


Достопримечательность

by Olivin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Написано на однострочники по заявке: «2-41. Виктор/Юра. Показывать любимые места в Питере»





	

Сквозь сон Юра почувствовал, что ему настойчиво слюнявят ухо. Просыпаться не хотелось — он только что завоевал шестую чемпионскую медаль и теперь ликовал, глядя, как Виктор завистливо теребит в углу галстук. Отвлекаться на настоящего Виктора он не собирался.

Поэтому Юра буркнул:

— Отъебись, — и перевернулся на другой бок, продолжая наслаждаться воображаемым триумфом.

Однако Виктор, вместо того, чтобы отстать, навалился на него всем телом и тихо гавкнул.

От неожиданности Юра открыл глаза. Виктор, конечно, всегда был придурком, но раньше за ним таких странностей не водилось.

Маккачин смотрел на Юру преданными и голодным взглядом и, заметив, что тот проснулся, с топотом побежал на кухню. Часы показывали семь утра, рядом на диване посапывал Кацудон, а мудак, из-за которого Юре пришлось ночевать на полу, спокойно спал в своей комнате на огромной мягкой кровати, забыв даже про собственную собаку.

Юра снова покосился на Кацудона — вряд ли он в ближайшее время проснётся — встал и, едва не растянувшись на шатающемся водяном матрасе, отправился будить Виктора.

Тот лежал, раскинувшись на кровати в позе морской звезды, и дебильно улыбался. Первой мыслью было вылить на него бутылку с водой, второй — науськать Маккачина, но Кацудон обосновался в квартире явно надолго, терять время не хотелось, поэтому Юра сдёрнул одеяло, уселся на Виктора сверху и поцеловал.

И едва успел отдёрнуться в сторону, когда прозвучал сонный голос в дверях:

— Извини, я не хотел тебя будить, но Маккачин проголодался и… Ой!

«Пиздец», — подумал Юра.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Виктор. — А мы как раз решили, что сегодня просто прекрасный день, чтобы сводить тебя в Эрмитаж.

За окном лил дождь со снегом, Виктор держал сунутую в аэропорту брошюрку вверх ногами — только дурак бы в это поверил.

И Кацудон.

Китайцам было плевать на фигурное катание и на смазливую мордашку Виктора, поэтому пропускать их без очереди они категорически отказались. Юре было плевать на вазы и скульптуры, он не выспался, у него промокли кеды, и даже статуэтки с египетскими кошками его не радовали. Виктору же всегда было на всё и всех плевать, поэтому он фотографировал Кацудона на фоне голой бабы, разливаясь соловьём про то, что какой-то тип облил её кислотой. Юра его понимал: наверняка рядом с ним тоже был такой же козёл, как Виктор, и картина пострадала случайно.

— Завтра в Русском музее я тебе ещё интереснее полотна покажу!

А ведь если подумать, то Барановская была не таким уж и плохим человеком…

***

Спустя полгода Кацудон наконец-то свалил на лето к себе, и у Юры, которому за всё это время досталось лишь несколько быстрых минетов в общественных туалетах, были на Виктора большие планы. И радостно машущий рукой у «Автово» Джакометти в эти планы не входил.

Оказывается, в своей новой программе он будет изображать Самсона, поэтому ему срочно потребовалось съездить в Петергоф и вдохновиться. Виктор же любезно согласился присоединиться.

Юра любезно не соглашался, и даже выругался ничуть не любезно, но Виктор всё равно потащил его с собой и со словами: «Селфи надоели», — сунул ему в руки смартфон.

Кадр с Виктором в фонтане, по мнению Юры, получился особенно удачным.

Свалился Виктор туда, конечно же, совершенно случайно.

***

Когда спустя несколько месяцев в Петербург вместе с Кацудоном заявился его тайский дружок, чтобы посмотреть на уникальных хомяков в зоопарке, Юра ещё пытался возражать. И даже тигры с леопардами не смогли улучшить его настроение. Ну разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Заглянувший во время медового месяца Лерой, вызвал у него лишь отголосок былой злости. По крайней мере, ни его, ни Виктора он не попытался сбросить с моста в Фонтанку.

Но когда в квартиру к Виктору ввалилась бывшая тренерша Кацудона и три визжащие близняшки, Юра смирился окончательно. Настолько, что согласился походить по Летнему саду в кошачьих ушках.

По сравнению с тем, что ему, вероятно, предстояло дрочить всю оставшуюся жизнь, остальное казалось слишком незначительным.

***

Когда в Пулково объявили о прибытии самолёта из Токио, Юра внутренне напрягся, ожидая очередную толпу посетителей. Маму, папу, бабушку, детсадовского друга Кацудона — в последний год квартира Виктора напоминала проходной двор. Но к его удивлению, Виктор вышел из терминала один.

— Кацудон проспал что ли? — поинтересовался Юра, когда они сели в такси.

— Соскучился? — усмехнулся Виктор и тут же получил толчок в бок. — Ладно-ладно, сказал, что хочет подольше побыть с семьёй и приедет позже.

— Да пусть хоть вообще не приезжает.

— Не будь таким злым, — Виктор щёлкнул его по носу. — О, гляди, в Русском музее выставляют картины из Третьяковской галереи. Давай заедем?

— Нахрена? Я там со школьной экскурсией в детстве был.

— А я ни разу не был. А это, между прочим, одна из главных достопримечательностей Москвы.

— Да мне плевать.

Виктор опять щёлкнул его по носу, и Юре захотелось придушить его собственным же шарфом. Но он сдержался. И держался до тех пор, пока они не зашли в квартиру и не закрыли за собой дверь.

До трусов Юра разделся за полминуты.

— Ты чего? — искреннее удивление Виктор демонстрировал крайне редко.

— Ты же хотел посмотреть на достопримечательности. Ну так вот. — Он в одно движение стянул трусы: — Смотри.


End file.
